Foolish
by CaptainJeremy
Summary: "Spencer Hastings, I wish that I had the honor to be the one for you. I wish I did. But I don't. And I never will. I'm a fool. I'm a fool for walking away from you." / / Not every love story has a happy ending. Sometimes there's a way to fix the love story, but the people are too foolish to ever fix it.


The days are cold.

The nights are rough.

She stares out the window and thinks about someone else.

She wishes that she could change that one night.

She wishes that she could go back in time and fix all that was left broken.

But she can't.

"We're here," the blond male says, grinning as he looks out the window.

"Hooray," she fakes, shutting her eyes to hide the disappointment in them.

His name is Andrew, and hers is Spencer.

They exit the car, and he grabs her hand.

He's happy to be here; he's happy to be in love with her.

But she doesn't love him back.

"We haven't had dinner together formally in forever!" he laughs.

He's cheerful.

She's not.

But she pretends to be.

They step inside the restaurant.

There's music, laughter, and chatter amongst the other guests.

"How does it look?" he asks, grinning.

"It's nice," she responds, staring at her toes.

The worker walks up to them with a smile plastered on their face.

"Hi! Welcome," they say.

"Good evening. Campbell, reservation for two," Andrew says, smiling proudly.

"You're all set. Table for two coming up!" worker exclaims.

They walk to a table for two.

She slides into the seat across from him, still faking a smile.

A waiter comes to the table.

Andrew orders.

He doesn't ask her what she wants.

"I know what's good here," he says.

"I come here frequently," he adds.

She nods her head, not even caring anymore.

"I'm going to go to the men's room and wash up. Stay here, doll," he says.

He gets up, and walks away.

She turns her head.

Nothing could make this night worse!

Then she sees _him_.

She sees him.

She sees the boy she thinks about.

She sees the boy she loves.

The boy she wants to be with tonight.

She sees Toby Cavanaugh.

He's with his step sister Jenna.

He turns his head, and his eyes meet Spencer's for a moment.

The pain of the memories cause him to look away quickly.

He still loves her.

She wishes that she came here with him tonight.

Not Andrew.

Her eyes meet Toby's again.

This time, they smile at each other instead of just glancing.

Her heart warms up when he smiles at her.

She feels amazing when he smiles.

Her love struck feelings are shattered when Andrew returns.

"I'm back!" he announces, as if it's not obvious.

Toby frowns when he sees Andrew.

Toby looks away shamefully.

He now knows she's here with another man.

A man that he can't replace.

"I have a lot in store for tonight. It will be fun," Andrew says.

"Certainly," she nods her head, pretending to care.

"The food is here," he happily says as the waiters approach.

The waiter puts Andrew's order on the table.

Spencer eats.

"Eat up," he says, causing her to roll her eyes.

She actually enjoys it.

"Dinner was lovely," she tells him.

"This place is marvelous," Andrew says.

"Yes. We should get going," she urges.

"Not so fast!" he stops her.

"What?" she asks.

"I have to say something to you," he smiles.

"What?" she asks again.

He pulls a velvet box out.

Oh no.

Her heart is breaking.

This cannot be happening!

"Spencer Hastings, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asks.

How can she say no?

She wants to, but she can't.

"Okay," she awkwardly says.

"That means yes?" he grins.

"Yes," she confirms, nodding her head sadly.

He grins, and slides the ring on her finger.

"I'll see you in the car, fiancé!" he exclaims. "I love you!"

"Yeah," she says, nodding her head.

He runs off.

She wishes she said no.

But she couldn't have.

She can't say no to him.

He's Andrew Campbell!

He's smart.

He's charming.

He's cute.

He's everything her parents want in a man.

But she glanced at Toby, and he's not happy.

Surprisingly, she's not happy either.

"Excuse me for one moment, Jenna," he says, and gets up.

She stares at the floor.

She knows he's approaching her.

He's approached her.

"Congratulations," he mumbles.

"Thank you," she quietly says.

"You must be happy," he says.

"I'm not," she confesses.

"Neither am I," he chuckles.

"I love you," she says without hesitation.

He's startled, for just a second, though.

"I love you, too," he tells her.

"I'm marrying Andrew," she sadly says.

"You don't have to," he tells her.

"But I do," she says. "I really do."

"I don't understand why," he says.

"You don't have to. I just do," she says.

"Oh. Do you love him?" he asks.

"Yes," she lies.

He raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, no," she corrects herself.

"Do you love me?" he asks.

She bashfully nods.

"More than I'd like to admit," she confesses, her eyes closed.

"Please, marry me," he says.

"I want to. I can't," she sighs.

"Oh," he mutters.

"I have to go," she tells him.

"Wait," he says. "I have to say something before you leave."

"What?" she asks.

"Spencer Hastings, I wish that I had the honor to be the one for you. I wish I did. But I don't. And I never will. I'm a fool. I'm a fool for walking away from you."

She swallows hard.

It takes everything she's got to walk away from that.

She knows she'll regret this night forever.

* * *

Okay lol it's short. I've never really written a sad ending, but this is the saddest I could go. I just love Spoby too much...


End file.
